Wikia
General Wikia Wikia is the god of knowledge. He is genderless and his followers are called the followers of knowledge. Wikia is all knowing and is the only god who isn't immortal and can be killed. The followers spend much time storing knowledge in vast libraries or building elaborate redstone contraptions. The followers have no preferred terrain except for whichever is most logical and they will only fight when fighting is the logical thing to do. This means that the followers are reluctant to start wars but will rally their forces in self defense. Lore Wikia is the genderless god of Knowledge and is said to be unrelated from all of the other gods. Obsessive about the storing and application of knowledge, Wikia converted almost all its power to become omniscient (all knowing), and in doing so Wikia sacrificed its immortality (and gender for that matter). When Wikia consulted the other gods to what it had down, they told Wikia they could no longer recognize Wikia as a God but that Wikia would still be able to live as a scribe, preserving the knowledge for the other gods ensuring it would never be lost. Wikia fulfilled his role faithfully for what Wikia expected to be eternity. However when Net fell out of favor with the gods, havoc began to spread. The gods began to disagree and conflict arose. Wikia, sensing that peace was no longer present retreated to solitude, causing the other gods much despair. Wikia had always been there to tell them anything they needed to know, and now Wikia was gone the gods would have to rely on their own knowledge (which is still expansive). Due to this, Wikia is still in favor with all gods... expect Net. Net was blamed for causing Wikia to retreat to solitude and this has gained him a hatred for both Wikia and all things knowledgable. Net now wishes to kill Wikia. Yet even though the gods viewed Wikia as a minor god, he still had a following who called themselves the followers of Knowledge. These followers, faithful to Wikia, have attempted to separate themselves from the rest of society like Wikia has. Instead, they spend most of their time in small groups who occasionally meet other groups to exchange knowledge. The followers of Knowledge are treated with caution from the followers of the other faiths, except followers of Net, as they are unsure what to expect. The followers of Net seek to destroy the followers of knowledge for what they claim was the banishing of Net. The Path of Knowledge Level 1 – Note Scribbler #'The pen is mightier than the sword:' From this point on you can no longer initiate combat. Should a mob attack you you are allow to retaliate, however said mob must land the first blow. Instead you should be trying to conserve all your energy so you can record the knowledge around you. Failure to do so at any point means you have failed Wikia and must start again. #'Hub of Knowledge:' You must now build a large room which will be your hub for all recorded knowledge. This room must be in an appropriately deserted place and should be fair away from any existing structures. Leave it empty for now you'll be filling it up latter. Just make sure you have plenty of space. Do not put anything inside your Hub which isn't stated. Failure to do so means failure of following. Level 2 – Humbled learner #'Knowledge Above Simple:' Construct a shrine to Wikia in the centre of your hub. Make sure to expose the shrine to direct sunlight. Wikia is in hiding and won't be able to see it otherwise. #'Elaborate Systems:' You're going to need a lot of books to store all that knowledge in so you should begin creating a reed and wood farm. However, followers are not mere peasants so the more automated your structure is the better so include things such as pistons and mine cart tracks when possible. Level 3 – Preserver #'Preservation:' Now we begin filling our hub. Fill it with items such as bookshelves, pistons and redstone functions. Remember we're trying to preserve knowledge here. #'Automation:' We have some automated structures in place now we need to expand. You're required to build a mob trap as well as wheat and cactus farms. Once again focus on automation in all your designs. Level 4 – Knowledge #'Finishing Touches:' Finish the Hub off by adding signs describing how certain things work as well as adding new features showing what you've learned whilst building your automated structures. #'The Best Defense:' Using everything you've learned it is time to protect the hub from the test of time. Surround your hub with defensive structures such as minefields and dispensers, and use pistons to create pitfall traps and the like. Once again your purpose here is to make your structure as defended as possible automated and non automated. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Spirit Category:Knowledge Deities